Vehicle drivelines may include differential devices to split torque to wheels to adjust the traction of each wheel during vehicle operation. At times it is advantageous to fully lock the driveline to transmit undifferentiated torque. In this fully locked condition, it is possible to transmit 100% of the torque available on a ring gear. If an axle shaft isn't designed to withstand this high torque, it will fail. This can damage additional axle components and the differential itself.